Falling For Each Other
by DarkAngel009988
Summary: **FINAL CHAPTER**Hermione and Harry find new feelings for each other. Will they ever find out if the feel the same about each other? Yeah, I know I'm bad at writing summarys oh well. As you can tell this is a total H/H.Thanks for all the great reviews!PLE
1. Default Chapter

*~Falling For Each Other~*

A/N: ok people this is only my second fic. But please read it, it gets better in chapter 2 which I will post really soon if I get 5 reviews. Yeah I know 5 reviews isn't a lot, but get over it. PLEASE R/R!!

Hermione Granger sighed loudly as she sat alone in the Gryffindor Common room. She had just had another big fight with one of her best friends, Ronald Weasley. The littlest things had been setting him off lately. She had simply told him that one of his homework problems was wrong. O.k.....so maybe she did sound _a little _ bossy, but he didn't have to blow up in her face. Now she was alone. Everyone was in Hogsmeade, now including Ron. She slammed her Arithmancy book shut and walked to the window. Hermione moved the curtain aside so she could see the grounds surrounding Hogwarts. She stared out at the forbidden forest, remembering the detention she had in her first year and had to go into the forbidden forest. She remembered how close she was with Ron and Harry then. Ron had been mad at her lately for reasons unknown to her and Harry was almost always at quidditch practice. Just then her thoughts were interrupted by a familiar voice behind her.

"Hey there," it said.

"Hey, Harry." she said without turning around.

"Why aren't you in Hogsmeade, Herm?" Harry inquired. Hermione turned to face him.

"Shouldn't I be asking you the same thing?" she said lazily. Harry took a few steps closer.

"Snape's detention, remember? When I accidentally spilled that potion on Snape?" Hermione smiled remembering it.

"You have to admit, it was pretty funny watching Snape balloon up like a whale." she said still smiling. Harry chuckled.

"Yeah it was.....It's your turn. Why aren't you in Hogsmeade?"

"I have to--" but before she could end her sentence Harry finished her it for her.

"study." Harry shook his head. "Geez, Herm you are so predictable." Hermione turned looking out the window again. "What's so interesting out there, Herm?" he said walking up to her. He was almost leaning against her he was so close. Hermione turned, leaning against the window so they weren't so close. She looked up at him, he had out grown her by a good 4 inches. 

"What's wrong with Ron?" she said. Harry turned his gaze from out the window and down to Hermione.

"What do you mean?" 

"I mean why does he seem like he just wants to blow up at me every time I try to talk to him?"

"I don't know." he said avoiding her gaze. God he hated lying to her. She looked straight into his eyes. He hated when she did that, and she knew it too. It always got the truth out of him. No matter how hard he tried he just couldn't lie to her when she was starring into his eyes.

"Harry, I'm not stupid. Now quit lying to me and tell me what's wrong with him.

"Well, I guess he's just a little upset."

"Why?" 

"Remember when Lavender asked you if you liked Ron, and you said only as friends?"

"Yeah---wait....how did you know about that?"

"Ron and I over heard you and Lavender talking in the common room."

"But why would that make Ron--?" She stopped talking...it had just hit her. "He doesn't...does he?" she watched as Harry bit his lip. 

He likes you, Hermione. And more than a friends." Harry watched Hermione run a hand through her hair.

"This is not good." 

"He'll get over it, Herm." 

"But what am I gonna do? Pretend like I don't know he heard me say that."

"Everything will be ok, Hermi." Hermione nodded slowly, but her eyes looked uncertain. "Wanna go for a walk around the ground to try and get you mind off things?

"Sure, just let me go get my coat." Hermione brushed passed Harry and ran up the stairs. Harry sighed and closed his eyes taking in the smell of honey that Hermione always smelt of. _'How can you be falling for your best friend?'_ he thought.

A/N: Hey people I hoped you enjoyed the first chapter. Please R/R and tell me if you liked it!! I want 5 reviews for right now and then I'll post chapter 2 soon.


	2. Tears in the library

~Falling For Each Other~

*Chapter Two* 

A/N: Hey everyone! Thanks for all the great Reviews. I'm _really_ sorry to dissapoint all you R/H fans, but I'm an H/H shipper myself.::gets stuff thrown at her by R/H fans:: I know, I know But don't worry I promise to find a good match for Ron in this story too. I'm not sure how many chapters this is going to be I only have about 3 chapters on paper right now, but there will be way more chapters than that. Keep reviewing Please!!. 

****

Hermione came down from the girls' dormitories a few moments later, her coat draped over her arms. "Let's go." she said standing at the potrait hole. Hermione walked out and Harry quickly followed her. 

They walked through the halls and out of the great oak doors, that led out onto the cold grounds. Harry held out his hand for Hermione in what he hoped looked like a friendly gesture. She took his hand and he led her out towards the lake. Hermione hadn't noticed Harry looking at her out of the corner of his eye.

"Soo.." he said.

"So.." Hermione said. Before either of them could come up with something to talk about, a cold drawling voice came from behind them.

"Oh how sweet. It's Potty and the Mudlblood. Off for an afternoon stroll, are we?" 

Harry and Hermione turned around at the same time, and Harry dropped Hermione's hand.

"Do us all a favor and shove off, Malfoy." Hermione said glaring at Draco. Malfoy put his arm around Hermione in a cold way.

"Interrupting your romantic moment with lover boy am I, Granger?" he said. Hermione looked at Malfoy's hand which was draped over her shoulder.

"Get you tentacles off me, Malfoy." Hermione demanded with disgust on her face. 

"Who'd want to touch a Mudblood anyway." Draco said cruelly, removing his arm from her shoulder.

"Shut up, Malfoy or you'll have my fist in your face." Harry said coolly. He was clenching his fists at his sides.

"Oh, are you gonna hit me Potter? You think I'm afraid of you? Even if you do hit me Granger is still a filthy Mudblood and you just a skinny prat whose parents died in vain." This had set Harry off. He raised his fist and was about to beat Malfoy's face in, when Hermione grabbed his wrist and pulled his arm down.

"Come on, Harry. Let's go. Come _on_." she said pulling a fuming Harry away from Malfoy. Harry was still glaring back at Malfoy when they reached the entrance to Hogwarts. "Harry, you can't let Malfoy get to you like that. I mean we've been putting up with him since our first year and we're in our 6th year now. When will you and Ron learn not to get so angry at him. I mean sure he's a prick, but if you hit him it's just going to get worse."

"He deserves to get a good punch once in a while, though. Don't you agree?"

"Well...maybe once in a while." Hermione smirked slightly as they walked up toward Gryffindor tower.

"Plus he doesn't have the right to insult someone as...wonderful as you, Hermione." Harry mentally smacked himself for saying this._ 'You're going to give yourself away, Harry.'_ Harry saw Hermione's cheeks turn pink.

" Um...thanks, Harry." she said quietly. Harry said the password ("Huffinfuffer") and they entered the common room. They didn't realize how long they'd been out. People were allready back from Hogsmeade. Hermione spotted Ron as he brushed by her.

"Ron, we need to talk. Please?" Hermione said.

"Fine." Ron said stiffly. And Hermione and Ron walked out the potrait hole. Harry sat down and played a game of exploding snap with Fred until Ron came bursting in 30 minutes later.

"Ron, whatsa matter? Where's Herm?" Harry asked, but Ron just ignored him and stormed up to the boys' dormitories.

"That doesn't sound good." Fred chimed in. But Harry was allready out the potrait hole._'Where could Hermione be?'_ He was so lost in thought that he bumped into Neville, nearly knocking him over.

"Oh, sorry Neville."

"It's ok, Harry." and Neville began to walk away.

"Wait Neville!" Neville turned around. "Have you seen Hermione?" Harry asked.

"Actually, I just saw her in the library...she looked kinda upset."

"Thanks Neville." and Harry rushed off toward the library. Madame Pince glared at him as he ran through the door, Harry who noticed this slowed down as he walked further into the library. He searched around for a minute until he came across Hermione, who was sitting at a table behind a large shelf of books. She was sobbing softly. Harry stood infront of her.

"Herm, what happened?" Harry asked in a tender voice. Hermione looked up at him, her face was tears-streaked and tears were still welling up in her eyes and pouring down her cheeks.

"I-I told him...that I was s-sorry I didn't have the same f-feelings....and...he said that... he didn't want to s-see me again." she said in between sobs. "Harry I think I just lost my best friend."

"No. Your best friend is standing right in front of you." he sat down next to her and gently wiped the tears off her cheeks. Harry put an arm around her comfortingly and she buried her face in his shoulder, still crying softly. "Shh...it's ok Hermi. Don't cry." he lifted her chin up, her eyes were red from crying. "Everything's gonna be fine. Let's go back up to the common room, ok?" Harry helped her up and kept his arm around her. She looked so frail when she was upset. Halfway back up to the common room Hermione spoke.

"Do you think he'll ever forgive me?" 

"_You_ should be forgiving _him_. It's not your fault you only like him as a friend." Harry said softly. "I'll talk to him when I get up into the boys' dormitories."

"Thanks Harry." Hermione said as they reached the portrait of the fat lady. Harry said the password and they walked into the common room. "I guess I better get to bed." Hermione said.

"Yeah me too." 

"Harry...thanks again" she said tucking a few strands of hair behind her ears and looking up at him.

"Anytime, Herm....anytime." He said, pulling her into a hug.

Harry walked up the the boys' dormitories hoping to talk to Ron, but he was allready asleep.

****

Harry was allready in Potions the next day and he still hadn't talked to Ron about Hermione. Harry was sitting between the two chopping frogs' legs. Harry whispered to Ron while Snape's back was turned. "I need to talk to you after dinner."

"Why not after class?" Ron asked.

" Because, Ron unless you want everyone knowing you like Hermi, I suggest we go outside after dinner.

****

So after dinner Rona and Harry went off to chat.

"Do you still want to go outside and talk, Harry?"

"Nah, its all ready dark. Plus it's freezing."

"O.k." said Ron. They walked down the corridor, found an empty class room and stepped in.

"We gotta talk about Herm." Harry said.

"What about her?" Ron said icily.

"She's devastated. She didn't do _anything_ wrong, Ron. She told you the truth and all you did was desert her! You've got to tell her you're sorry!  She's your best friend god damn it!!" Ron looked surprised at Harry's words.

"O-o.k I'll talk to her tommorow.

"Good."

"You like her don't you, Harry? Why didn't you tell me?"

"Huh?" Harry said, his eyes widening.

"Come off it Harry. I know you like her...even more than I did, it seems."

"I-uh....well...I-I guess...yeah I do...like...I mean love her.

"I knew it! Why don't you tell her? I mean I'm sure she probably feels the same way."

"What if she doesn't?

"I think she likes you just as much. Even if she doesn't you have a better temper than me."

"Ok, but before I go I just wanna make sure you'll make up with Herm. Do you promise to?"

"I promise."

****

A/N: Did ya like it? Well? R/R! By the way..give me some ideas on who you think should be Ron's perfect match...I was thinking about maybe Lavender? In the next chapter Ron and Hermione will make up so, never fear! I know this chapter was kind of short but chapter 3 will probably be longer. I really want at least 10 reviews on this chapter. Thanks! 


	3. Losing Courage

~Falling For Each Other~

*Chapter: Three*

A/N:Chapter three is here. Praise the lord and pass the ammunition!(don't ask this cooky teacher of mine says that all the time)Anyways and here is chapter three.....

Harry had his invisibility cloak on as he walked up to the Astronomy tower. It was very cold and dark. He spotted Hermione sitting in a fold up chair, and a blanket wrapped around her. She had a star chart sitting in her lap and was holding her wand so that it was pointed at the chart and illuminating the little dots that were the constellations. Harry watched Hermione as she checked the star chart and then looked into the telescope that was standing in front of her. Harry walked a bit closer. He took off the invisibility cloak, holding it in a bundle. 

"Isn't it kind of cold to be out doing Astronomy homework?" he said. Hermione jumped slightly and turned her head.

"It's not homework." she said turning her attention back to the stars, as she peered through the telescope.

"Well, then what is it?" he asked. Hermione once again turned away from the telescope toward him.

"Well, actually its nothing. I just find it relaxing to come up here and stargaze."

"How do you get up here without getting caught?"

"I told Professor McGonagall that it would help my studies to come up here and observe the stars. So she gave ma a hall pass."

"Oh." there was a silence for a minute.

"So Harry...why'd you come up here? I mean it's pretty cold, I doubt you just came up here to say hey."

"Umm...Hermione...I-I just...I-well..." He was losing his confidence as he spoke._'Don't chicken out Harry,'_ He told himself. "I wanted to tell you it was getting late so maybe you should come down stairs now."_'Damn it, Harry your such a prat. You can't even tell a girl how you feel about her.'_

"Oh, ok." Hermione said. She took the telescope down from the tripod and set it in a box nearby. Hermione then folded up her star chart pocketed it, then she folded up the chair and leaned it against the short wall that acted as a safety rail so people wouldn't fall. Harry heard her whisper "Nox," and the light at the end of her wand went out. They walked down the torch lit corridor together in silence, because Harry was too busy mentally chastising himself for not telling Hermione how he felt. But it was too late now, Harry felt he couldn't muster up enough courage to tell her tonight. So they went back to the common room, whispered their goodnights and went up to bed.

****

Harry awoke the next morning just in time for breakfast. He got dressed and went down to the common room where he met Ron and Hermione, who were actually talking normally to each other. He figured they must've made up.

"Hi, Harry." said Hermione.

"Hey, Harry. Ready to go down to breakfast?" Ron inquired.

"Yeah." Harry replied. Ron and Hermione got up and walked down to breakfast alongside him. Ron quickly engaged Harry in a conversation about Quidditch. As they entered the bustling Great Hall Harry and Ron were still talking about Quidditch, mostly about the upcoming match against Slytherin. As they sat down at the Gryffindor table Hermione finally spoke.

"Is that all you guys ever talk about, Quidditch?"

"Yeah, pretty much." Ron replied, smirking a bit.

"I shouldn't have asked." Hermione muttered.

Harry ate his breakfast as usual. Listening to Ron teasing Hermione about her full schedule and once in a while joining in with him. Then, once again the talk turned to Quidditch. Hermione sighed as the began to talk about how they were going to beat the Slytherins, and all the new moves Harry wanted to try out on his firebolt. Before they were finished Harry heard a soft voice from behind him.

"Hi ya, Harry." it said. Harry turned around to see none other than Cho Chang, his old crush.

"Um...hi Cho." Harry said uncertainly.

"So, Harry are you excited about the Quidditch season?" Cho asked trying to make small talk.

"Um...yeah...you?" Harry replied. 

"Very much." Cho eyed her friends who were standing at the door waiting for her. "Well, Harry, I've gotta go. I'll see you around." Cho smirked at Harry, then added in a flirtatious way. "By the way...I'll be rooting for you at the Quidditch match against Slytherin on Saturday. Bye." She gave Harry a dazzling smile and walked off with her friends.

"Geez, Harry sounded like she was flirting with you to me." said Ron playfully.

"But, Ron even if she was....I thought she would still be getting over Cedric, ya know?" Hermione said.

"Hermione, Cho had all summer to dwell on Cedric. She probably just decided to move on for the best, and well I guess she's moving on to...well, Harry." Ron said. Hermione sighed.

"Hey you guys, maybe we should head off now. We have Transfiguration in--" Harry consulted his watch. "Five minutes." So Harry, Ron, and Hermione set off towards Transfiguration, they took their seats just as the bell rang. Transfiguration went as usual, listening to Professor McGonagall speak, and scrawling notes down on parchment. At the end of class, just as everyone was packing away their things Professor McGonagall cleared her throat and everyone looked up.

"As head of Gryffindor house I would just like to remind you about the Halloween feast next week. We have slightly altered the feast. This time there will be music and some dancing allowed, so I guess you could call it the Halloween ball this year."

"Well I guess I'll see you guys later...I have to get to Arithmancy." Hermione said. Ron and Harry watched for a moment as she made her way through the crowded hall of students, and then made their way to their next class.

Divination went as usual, Harry all most falling asleep from the warmth and smell of perfume that filled the room. But out of all his classes Potions was by far the worst that day. Harry had lost 10 points for Gryffindor for passing his test, Snape said he had cheated off of Malfoy. The whole day Harry didn't really have time to think about the ball....That is until dinner. Harry was sitting next to Hermione and Ron making fun of Malfoy and Snape when Cho Chang walked over again

"Umm...Harry, could I talk to you?" she eyed Ron and Hemione and added, "In private?"

"Uh...yeah sure, Cho." Harry got up and turned back to Hermione and Ron. "I'll catch up with you guys in the common room, ok?" Hermione and Ron nodded and went back to eating as Harry and Cho walked out of the great hall. Once they were out of an earshot of everyone in the great hall Cho bit her lip and looked at Harry."

"Um...Harry I was wondering...well, you know about the Ball don't you? I mean the heads of the houses were supposed to tell everyone..." Harry nodded. "And I was wondering if you wanted to go with me?"

Harry looked at Cho. It was so hard to say no to her face. "Ok." Harry said. It wasn't that he liked Cho, she was just a friend to him now, but Harry just couldn't say no. _ 'Harry Potter what is getting into you. You are completely losing you're courage for everything.'_ Before Harry could finish his thought Cho's lips met his and he didn't have time to pull away.

At the same time Hermione had just left the Great Hall. She figured she'd get some last minute studying done in the library. But as she walked out she saw a terrible sight, Harry and Cho _kissing_. She rushed past them and ran towards the library. _'You are not going to cry over Harry Potter.'_ she told herself as she tried to calm down by reading.

****

Harry tried to pull away but before he could Cho let go, smiled, and went back into the Great Hall. Harry just gawked at her. He was in a way angry at Cho he had only thought of her as a friend and he felt like he had done something terribly wrong. Everyone was still eating and he didn't want to go back.

****

Hermione was sitting in the dim library. Madame Pince was at dinner also so Hermione felt quite alone in the library. Suddenly a hand clasped her shoulder she turned around. "Oh my God!" she screamed. 

****

A/N: I think I'll end it here.::grins evilly:: Cliffy much? Chapter 4 will be here soon.By the way I swear this thing has a plot. Voldie will show up in chapters to come. Most likely Chapter 5 or 6 maybe even the next chapter ya never know. Thanks for the fab reviews. Keep on Reviewin'


	4. Jealous!?

~Falling For Each Other~

*Chapter: Four*

A/N: Here is chapter Four. Chapter Five will be out _very_ soon. This chapter is not a cliffy but the next one will be. (Just warning you) hehehee. I'm reall hyper right now but it shouldn't have effected my righting because I always right my authors notes last. Enjoy. Please R/R thank you. 

All Hermione could see was a tall shadowy figure standing above her. She was scared to death.

"Hermione, oh jeez I didn't mean to scare you." Hermione recognized the voice as Harry's and sighed.

"Well you did." Hermione said. "You really shouldn't go sneaking up on people like that." she advised him as he sat down in front of her.

"Well maybe you shouldn't be hanging around in the library when Madame Pince is at dinner." Harry began as he stared around at how dimly lit the library was at the moment. "What are you doing in here anyway?"

"Thinking about things, like...never mind" Hermione trailed off realizing who she was talking to. "By the way, why didn't you tell me you liked Cho? I thought you said you got over her."

"I don't like Cho." Harry retorted.

"Come on Harry, your tongue was down her throat." Hermione said in a harsh voice. 

"You saw me?" Harry said in horror. "Hermione....I swear, she caught me off guard...I didn't have enough time to pull away." Harry said trying to explain what happened.

"Yeah, sure." in an unbelieving voice. Hermione didn't realize how much she was giving herself away.

"Why would you care anyway, Hermione? It's my business not yours." Harry said, starting to get angry at Hermione's attitude toward him. 

"I never said I did." Hermione tried to come up with an excuse for sounding like she was so mad. So she just told him what she really thought, minus the part where she liked him. "It's just....there's gotta be something wrong with her. I mean she was _ so_ upset last year when Cedric died. Wouldn't you think she was still getting over him a little bit. I know if I was her I wouldn't be ready for kissing someone so soon."

"There's nothing wrong with Cho." said Harry starting to get defensive. For some reason he felt like Hermione was insulting _him_ and not Cho.

"Then there's something wrong with your judgment." said Hermione.

That was it Harry snapped. Now she _had_ insulted him. "There's nothing wrong with my judgment or with Cho. You're....You're just... jealous." He said furiously.

"Jealous!? Jealous!? You wish, Harry Potter! Just because I'm the only girl in this school who isn't drooling over you like a puppy dog, doesn't mean I'm jealous!" and with that she stormed off. Hermione went up to her room. She was upset, yes, but she was also furious with Harry. Tears were tickling the back of her eyes. She lay faced down tears pouring silently down onto her pillow. He was right, she was jealous.

****

Harry walked the dimmed corridors he could hear the lingering voices of the last few people coming from dinner. He took his time getting up to Gryffindor tower. He shouldn't have said that to Hermione and he knew it. Deep down for some reason he had wanted to make Hermione jealous. He thought it would make her pay more attention to him.(A/N: Come on people you know you've done that before) And he had a feeling she was jealous, but saying it to her face in such a manor to make her storm off was not good at all. Harry certainly didn't want to lose Hermione over something so stupid.

As the days went by Harry got the feeling Hermione was trying to avoid him, and Harry wanted to avoid her too. But this didn't exactly work out. They were both friends with Ron and whenever one of them was with Ron the other didn't want to be left alone and it usually ended up all three of them together again. Although, even when they were together Hermione and Harry rarely said anything to one another and only spoke when Ron talked to them.

Friday quickly melted into Saturday and it was the perfect day for a Quidditch match. The morning was cool and crisp and Harry was ready to beat Slytherin. He walked down to the locker rooms and got into his scarlet Quidditch Robes. Harry, being the new captain for the Quidditch team, sounded just like Oliver when he gave his pep talk. Finally, he and his team were ready. Slytherin was going down. They marched out onto the field and mounted their brooms as Madame Hooch blew the whistle. Harry soared above everyone looking for a glint of gold any where. Malfoy came up beside Harry. "Why even bother to look Potter?" Malfoy said coldly "You know I'm going to get the snitch first." Malfoy must have found this oddly funny because he flew off sniggering. Harry just rolled his eyes, and smirked as Angelina scored her fourth goal of the game. Gryffindor was up 40-10. Then Harry saw it. A tiny glint of gold very near the grass 60 feet below him. He saw Malfoy out of the corner of his eye dive just as Harry did. Harry screwed up his face as he forced his firebolt to go as fast as possible...he was pulling ahead...the snitch was just in front of him....he reached out his hand and...he got it! Harry held his hand up in the air that was clutching the snitch. The stands erupted. Harry landed softly on the ground a big grin on his face as Malfoy and his fellow Slytherins scowled. Harry was held up by the Gryffindor team as everyone cheered and ran down to him. There were slaps on the back, hugs, and even some kisses on the from the girls. He could hear Ron yelling above everyone else. "That's my best friend!!". Harry just grinned as everyone cheered. As the last people walked off toward the castle Harry noticed Hermione standing a distance away from him. She was wearing a loose gray sweater that she was hugging it closely to herself. Harry had to talk to her. He walked up to her slowly and she turned her eyes away from the grass and up at him.

"I didn't think you would come." Harry said simply.

"Of course I came. Who wouldn't want to come watch you kick Slytherin's asses?" Hermione smirked slightly at him, but he could still tell she was upset about what had happened the days before. He could see it in her eyes. He decided to try and lighten the mood.

"Hermione Ann Granger, did I just hear you swear?" He said smiling. Hermione forced a laugh but decided she couldn't take this awakwardness any more.

"Harry, I'm sorry...about the other night and all...." she began

"No Hermi, I'm sorry it was partly my fault." he said. He bit his lip and spoke again. "How about we just forget that ever happened and go to dinner, ok?" Harry noticed her eyes brighten.

"Ok." she said. Harry put his arm around her shoulder in a big brother sort of way. (Which was exactly what he wanted it to look like, but in reality the arm he had around her was tingling, and his heart was beating quickly.) Hermione was glad that she and Harry had made up. But in reality it wasn't such an easy thing to forget.

As they entered the Great Hall for dinner everyone was still chattering excitedly, except for the Slytherins who were oddly quiet and had sour looks on their faces. Hermione looked around the hall as they sat down. Some of the Halloween decorations were all ready up, in preparation for the ball the next night. Ron was the first one to start talking. "So who are you guys going with to the ball tommorow night?" he inquired.

"Well, I'm going with Cho." Harry said.

"Hermione who're you going with?" ron asked. Ron seemed eager to know.

"Nobody. I'm leaving my dance ticket open." Hermione smirked.

Ron smirked and said in a medieval tone "Save a dance for me m'lady?"

Hermione giggled. "Sure."

"Yeah me too." Harry said.

Hermione blushed slightly. "Of course. I'll save you both dances." Harry, Hermione, and Ron were talking and laughing as usual until Cho walked over, and Hermione became very interested in poking her mashed potatoes with her fork and Ron just stared blankly up at Cho.

"Hi Harry, I just wanted to tell you that I'll meet you in front of the Great Hall tomorrow night at seven ok?" Cho said sweetly.

"Yeah, sure Cho." Harry said.

"Great! See ya then." and she walked off. Harry saw both Hermione and Ron's eyes follow Cho out of the hall.

"Harry?" Ron started. "Is it just me or does Cho seem a bit _to_ sweet?"

"What do you mean?" 

"I mean, that everything Cho says sound kind of well...phony." 

"I don't know what you mean. She seems normal to me." Harry said as he pushed his plate away. "How 'bout we go upstairs now. Hermi you wanna help me study for that transfiguration test on Monday?" Harry said turning his attention toward Hermione.

"Um...sure." Hermione said. "You coming Ron?" Hermione asked as she and Harry got up."

"Nah...I'm still hungry. I'll meet you guys up there." 

"Ok." Harry and Hermione chorused. And they walked up to the common room. They found a round table in the corner of the room where it was quiet and they could study. As they were going over the review questions of one of the chapters Harry found himself starring at Hermione, oblivious to what she was saying.

"Harry? Harry?" he heard his name and snapped out of his 'trance'. "Harry do you know the answer?" Hermione asked. 

"Huh?" was all Harry said. 

" I think you've had enough studying for tonight, we can try more tomorrow." Hermione said closing her book and yawning. She then checked her watch. "Wow, it's 11:30 allready? Where in the world could Ron be? He should've been up here three hours ago." 

"Maybe he went up to bed." Harry said.

"Maybe... Well I think I'm going to go to bed now. I don't want to look awful at the ball tommorow. G'night." she said and went up to bed.

"You could never look awful." Harry mumbled as he heard the door to her dormitory close.

****

A/N: hey guys I'm sorry it took so long to get this chapter out, it's just I have been really busy with final exams and stuff plus I just went on a trip to New York so I haven't had much time. I know this chapter pretty much sucked, but the next chapter will include the ball and the plot I'll probably get that out by Monday or Tuesday (May 21 or 22). Those will be better I promise. Please R/R. Thanks! 


	5. Confessions

~Falling For Each Other~

*Chapter Five: Confessions*

Harry awoke early the next morning. He sighed, the day of the ball...this is going to be an interesting day.... Harry got dressed and went down to the common room to find Ron and Hermione talking...well Ron was talking, Hermione was laughing as he spoke. He approached them and turned to Hermione, "What's so funny?" he asked.

"Oh nothing really, Ron was telling me about how he wanted to be keeper on the quidditch team, you know since that new third year broke his arm?" She laughed a bit more. "Ron the keeper! Just imagine what he would look like." Hermione finished smiling. Ron just scowled.

"Whatever...for your information I can play Quidditch quite well, thank you very much." Ron said coolly 

"Yeah sure, whatever you say Ron." Ron glared at Hermione playfully.

"So, Hogsmeade weekend and the ball. You guys wanna go to Hogsmeade and visit the three broomsticks and stuff?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, I gotta pick up the dress robes I ordered in Hogsmeade." Hermione said.

"I need to stock up on my sweets so a trip to Honeydukes can't hurt." Ron said shrugging. So they all walked down to the bustling Great Hall and ate a quick breakfast. Then they made their way through the throng of students and got their own private carriage which brought them to Hogsmeade. Harry, Ron, and Hermione first went to Honeydukes where they joked around and bought bags of sweets. After that they all went to the dress shop where Hermione bought her dress robes. Then they were off to the three broomsticks. They found a table in the corner and settled in.

"Come on Hermione...let us see your dress robe." Ron whined.

"Yeah, Hermione let us see it." Harry chimed in. 

"No." Hermione said smiling. 

"Why not?" asked Harry now smiling too. Hermione's smiling made him smile as well.

"Because, it's a surprise." she said simply 

"Whatever Hermione." Ron said defeated. "I'll go get us some butterbeers." With that Ron walked up to the counter leaving Hermione and Harry alone.

"So are you excited about the ball tonight, Harry?" asked Hermione.

"Yeah...a lot." Harry said watching Hermione tuck a few strands of hair. _Ouch_ Hermione thought. _He's excited about going with Cho? bloody hell..._

"So.." Harry said. Hermione leaned down to the floor and pulled something out of her bag. Some hair had fallen across Hermione's eyes shading them again. 

"Yeah...so..." Hermione said in reply. Harry couldn't help it, when he reached across the table and gently pushed the hair away from Hermione's face. His bottle green eyes met her cinnamon brown ones. But the moment was quickly spoiled when Ron came back placing the butterbeers on the table and Harry abrubtly sat back. Ron sat down next to Hermione and put a friendly arm around her. Harry suddenly felt a pang of jealousy, but reminded himself Ron was just being a good best friend to her. For the rest of the time in the Three Broomstcks they joked around and talked. Harry and Hermione conveniently avoided each others eyes.

"We better get back to the carriages, before they leave without us." Said Ron. Harry and Hermione nodded and made their way back to the carriages and back to Hogwarts. When they arrived back at school it was about 5:00. Our trio made their way up to the common room and went their separate ways.

"I'll meet you guys down here at 7:00, ok?" Hermione asked.

"Ok." Harry and Ron chorused. Harry and Ron stayed in the common room and played a few games of exploding snap until 6:30 when they went up to the boys dormitories to get ready. Harry got into his deep evergreen dress robe and Ron in his royal blue ones, that Fred and George had bought him with the money from Harry. After Harry tried desperately to get his hair to lay flat they went down to the common room. After about five minutes Ginny came down dressed in sea foam green dress robes.

"I would like to introduce the new Hermione Granger..." Ginny stepped aside did sort of a Vanna White move with her arm and Hermione appeared on the stairs. Harry's jaw dropped. This certainly was a different Hermione. She was dressed in silk, lavender robes, her hair was smooth and not frizzy, it was down pushed behind her ears except for two curled strands of hair on each side of her face. She even had a little makeup on; some lavender eye shadow and shiny lipgloss. To Harry everything seemed to fade away except for Hermione who was standing in front of him now, until she spoke and everything appeared around them again.

"How do I look?" Hermione asked raising her eyebrows.

"Hot." Ron said not realising what he had admitted. Both he and Hermione blushed.

"I have to admit I agree." said Harry smiling. Hermione turned even redder if it was possible. Harry and Ron bowed playfully and offered her their arms.

"May we escort you to the ball m'lady?" asked Ron with a grin.

"Of course you may." said Hermione as she linked arms with the both of them. They walked down to the Great Hall cheerfully, where the music could be heard over the students chattering voices. The hall was decorated in Orange and Black decorations and the house tables had disappeared and been replaced by hundreds of small round tables with five chairs each. Harry thought it couldn't get any better...and unfortunately he was right. Just then Cho walked over and tore Harry away from Hermione. Hermione's convivial smile slowly faded.

"Come on Harry. Let's dance." Cho said and pulled him onto the dance floor. They danced for 5 songs and Harry's feet were starting to ache a bit. During the sixth song while Cho was holding Harry tighter than ever, he glanced around the hall over Cho's shoulder and noticed Ron and Hermione dancing. But Hermione wasn't smiling anymore at all. She was talking to Ron in what seemed to be a serious conversation as they danced. Finally as the song was about to end she shook her head as she spoke and walked away.

"Hey, Cho?" Cho raised her eyebrows. "I think I need to take a rest." Harry said trying to sound tired.

"Ok, Harry. I'll go get some punch and cake." Cho said. Harry nodded and Cho went off to get the drinks and he went to go find Ron. Harry found Ron a moment later, at a table in the corner by himself.

"Hey Ron." said Harry sitting down. Ron looked up, but didn't greet him.

"You gotta talk to Hermione." said Ron.

"Why?" Harry inquired.

"Because you have to tell her how you feel about her." Ron explained.

"But how do I know she has the same feelings for me?" Harry replied.

"Harry...she does. I was talking to her and I asked how she felt about you and Cho. She sorta fell silent and looked at her feet. Then I said 'You like him don't you?' and she said 'Yeah but I don't think he likes me.' So I said 'You don't know that' then she just shook her head and said 'Trust me he doesn't' and walked away."

"Where did she go?" Harry said with some urgency in his voice.

"Out in the courtyard I think..."Ron said and with that Harry rushed out toward the courtyard and found Hermione sitting on the side of a fountain.

"Hey." Harry said softly. Hermione turned around and smiled slightly at him.

"Hey." she said in return. Harry sat down next her.

"Hermione...we need to talk."

"Ok, about what?" she said.

"Herm." Harry inhaled and continued. "I-I...I have feelings for you. I mean...what I'm trying to say is...Hermione, I love you." Harry stared into her warm brown eyes.

"Harry, I love you too." Hermione said, finally letting her feelings out. Harry brushed her hair gently from her face, put one hand on the side of her neck ,the other on her waist and kissed her deeply, with all of the warmth and love he had inside of him. As they kissed he felt Hermione put her arm around his back. The kiss they shared was sweet and loving but over in a few moments when a voice from nearby broke the silence.

"Harry?" said a girl's voice sounding hurt. Harry and Hermione sprang apart. Cho was standing there in front of them. All Harry could do was stutter. "I thought you loved me." said Cho. But then Cho's face spread into a pure evil grin. "Now you're going to have to pay." A cloud of black mist appeared and once in faded Voldemort stood in front of them.

"Finally, Harry Potter I've got you right where I want you." he said and a wicked smile. Harry's scar was hurting him more than it ever had. He heard Hermione scream and felt as if something heavy had hit him on the head. Then all Harry knew was blackness.

****

Harry awoke slowly. His surroundings were blurry and dark. He blinked a few times and the world came into view. He was in a very dimly lit dungeon type place. He looked in front of him and saw a frail bundle of lavender. Then realization hit and he understood what he was seeing. _"Hermione..."_ Harry breathed. He went to stand and rush forward and found himself pulled back. Harry saw what was holding him down. He was held to the wall by steel serpent-shaped shackles, that held his hands tightly to the wall. Harry looked desperately at Hermione who was lying only feet from him. She wasn't dead...was she? Harry fought at the chains desperately to free himself.

"It's no use Harry." he heard a girls voice from a corner. Cho walked into the dim light. "You can't free yourself, Harry. And for her sake," Cho nodded toward Hermione. "I wouldn't try to get yourself out of those chains." Harry slowly stopped fighting.

"Why'd you do it Cho? You of all people should know how bad the dark side is. I mean he killed Cedric." Cho flinched as Harry spoke Cedric's name. 

"He said he'd bring Cedric back." Cho said.

"How the hell could he do that?" Harry asked bitterly.

"I don't know Harry. I met him over the summer I didn't know who he was, he was disguised. All he said was that if I helped him he would bring Cedric back...I didn't know what he wanted help with. For some reason I said yes and he put me under a spell. I didn't know what he wanted me to do until I got to Hogwarts and by then I was so immersed in the spell I didn't know right from wrong, all I did was follow orders. I'm so sorry Harry... but you have to believe me, I wouldn't do that on my own. But now the spell is off and I'm a prisoner here just as much as you are." Cho said truly looking sorry. Harry looked up at her.

"Help me out of these chains." Harry pleaded.

"I can't those things are chained to the wall by more than just one simple spell." Cho said. Suddenly the dungeon door flew open with a bang. Voldemort was back.

"Sorry, you won't get out of those chains with anyone's help, Potter." said Voldemort cruelly. "Say your last words boy. Because your life will be over quite soon."

****

A/N: There it is the 5th chapter. Sorry it took so long to get out but I have been busy almost every night for the past 2 weeks. There should be about 3 or 4 more chapters...so don't worry. It's sort of a cliffy. I will also, most likely make a sequel to this story which will take place in their 7th year. If you didn't know this is their 6th year. Well I hope you enjoyed it. R/R. I am soooo sorry I didn't get this out when I said I would. I had 3 final exams to study for ( I passed! Yeah!) so I'm very sorry. 


	6. The Battle

~Falling For Each Other~

*Chapter: Six*

Harry looked up at Voldemort with anger in his emerald green eyes. He wasn't afraid of the man that killed his parents. "I won't be saying my last words as soon as you think. I'm not afraid of you." Harry said boldly. Voldemort made his way closer to Harry, knocking Cho at of the way to get to him.

"Oh really? Well...you should be. I can finish you off with one blast Potter." said Voldemort, a murderous look in his black snake-like eyes. Harry stayed silent, contemplating how to get out of the chains. His gaze slowly fell on Hermione and he began worrying about what Voldemort would do to her. Harry had to get her out of there. "But, there is a way you can live, boy." Harry looked up at Voldemort not expecting a good answer. "Join me and my followers, and I will let your friends go." How could Harry make that choice? He would rather die than become a follower of Voldemort. But he couldn't let Voldemort kill Hermione, and Cho. "Well?" Voldemort said, mocking Harry. Hermione stirred a bit where she was laying and Voldemort looked over to her. "You do want her to live don't you? I mean it's obvious you love her....and it would be _your_ fault if she died."

"Why should I trust you?" Harry asked furiously. "If I joined you, what would stop you from killing her anyway? You've never kept promises before." Harry finished, his anger rising even more.

"Good question, Potter." said Voldemort, grining evilly. "You have no way of knowing , all you get is my word that she will live." Harry looked at Hermione once again. Her eyes were opened and she looked horrified, Voldemort must have sensed she was awake, because he waved his hand and she flew to Voldemort magically. He grabbed her by the throat and pointed his wand at her. "Well Potter...what will it be? Join me and she lives...otherwise she dies." Voldemort said, slightly amused. Hermione shook her head.

"Harry don't do it...don't join him-that's just what he wants so he can be stronger--" Voldemort grabbed her hair and pulled her head back.

"Shut up, you foolish girl!!"

"I'll make you a deal." Harry said quickly, running out of ideas.

"What kind of a deal?"

"We have a duel. If I win you let Hermione and Cho go. If I lose... you do what you want with me.

"Allright, Potter." said Voldemort, sounding rather confident. Voldemort let Harry free of his chains and threw Hermione aside, she backed up against the wall. Harry and Voldemort didn't bother to bow, instead they got into a dueling stance.

"_Expelliarmus"_ Harry yelled, but Voldemort was to strong of a wizard to disable him for a moment.

"It's pity, boy. You are to weak right now...your spells won't do much to me. If you were a few years older I would be a bit worried. You don't realize how powerful you will become." Voldemort said. Harry racked his brain for any powerful spell he had learned in Defense against the dark arts. "Well, Potter? Have you figured out a spell to get rid of me yet?" Voldemort laughed the high pitched laugh, that was filled with so much evil. It was the same laugh Harry heard in his nightmares, and when the dementors came near him. "_Avada Kedavra"_ But just as Voldemort yelled this, Harry yelled "_ Pulsum Malum"_ Their spells met in midair just as they had in Harry's fourth year. Harry refused to break this link, he knew who ever lost his concentration first, the spells would hit and Harry wasn't about to lose.

He heard Voldemort cry out in agitation, but he still did not break the link. Voldemort had gotten even stronger than the last time they met, because Harry was having a much harder time keeping the spells from hitting him. Just when Harry thought he couldn't hold the link any longer he felt two people come along side of him.

"It's us Harry." He heard Hermione whisper. "Keep your concentration, but yell Avada Kedavra on three." Harry suddenly understood what Hermione's plan was. They all knew the killing curse from one of them would have no affect, but if all three of them tried it.....Maybe, just maybe they would have a chance of getting out alive. Hermione put her hand on Harry's shoulder and Cho put hers on his other shoulder as Hermione counted under her breath. 

"One...two...._three"_

_"Avada Kedavra!"_ They all yelled as loud as they could. Hermione and Cho directed there spells at the link of Harry and Voldemorts previous spells, in hopes to force the new spell down to Voldemort. 

"Nooo!" Voldemort yelled as all three of their spells hit him. Voldemort fell backward and lay motionless on the floor.

"Is he--" Cho began.

"Dead?" Harry finished for her. 

"I've seen to many Muggle horror films to go up to him and take a closer look." Hermione said. "The killer always comes back for more." Hermione directed her wand at Voldemort and put the full body bind on him, as she did so the dungeon walls around them dissappeared and they found themselves standing in a forest. The Forbidden Forest to be exact.

Harry heard shouts and the sound of leaves crunching behind them. He turned and saw Professors Dumbledore, McGonagall, Snape, and the Minister of Magic Cornelius Fudge running toward them.

Dumbledore walked calmly to Voldemort, kneeling down and inspecting him. McGonagall walked toward Harry, Hermione, and Cho. But before speaking to them she looked toward Dumbledore who had now been joined by the Minister and Snape.

"Is he dead Albus?" the Minister asked curiously.

"Not quite but he is very near death." Dumbledore said softly.

"Well, Albus? Are you going to finish him off? I mean this beast has caused so many problems to the world." Snape said.

"Yes.." Dumbledore trailed off, pointing his wand at Voldemort and muttering the curse under his breath. "Now he's dead."

"We shall take his body back to the ministry and he will be disposed of. Severus would you mind accompanying me? I think it would be best if Dumbledore stayed here." Fudge said.

"Certainly Minister." Snape said. And with a pop Snape, Fudge, and the body had dissappeared."

Dumbledore walked to Harry and the others. "Minerva, please take Miss Granger and Mr. Potter to the infirmary. I need to speak with Miss Chang in my office." Professor McGonagall nodded. "Harry, Hermione, I will need to speak to you two later, also." 

McGonagall took Harry and Hermione to the infirmary. They both felt drained as they entered and were given pajamas by Madame Pomfrey. They lay down in the beds and drank a potion for a dreamless sleep, and both were consumed by the black oblivion of sleep in a matter of minutes.

A/N: Hey guys did you like that chapter?? Well please R/R. That's certainly not the last chapter I think I can keep this story droning on for another 2 chapters, possibly three. There will most likely be a sequel but since there is no more Voldemort I'll have to come up with a new villain. Well that's it for now. The next chapter should be out soon. I can't give an exact date because whenever I do that it ends up coming out much later. I know this one took a while to get out, but I hope you enjoyed it. Thanks for reading, please be kind and R/R.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	7. Happy Endings (Final chapter)

~Falling For Each Other~

*Chapter 7*

Harry grumbled in his sleep and slowly opened his eyes. The sun was peeking through the curtains in the infirmary. He rolled over, looking toward the bed at his right. Hermione lay there still sleeping peacefully. He stared at her for a minute, remembering those few moments when he had been scared the previous day. Harry hadn't been scared of Voldemort, but he was scared of what he might do to Hermione and Cho. His eyes glanced past Hermione for a moment, to the bed next to her. Cho was laying there sleeping soundly. He figured she must have come into the infirmary after her talk with Dumbledore. Harry rolled back over and glanced at the clock on the wall. 8:30 in the morning, Harry sighed. He lay there awake for another half an hour when Madame Pomfrey came in.

"Feeling better?" she asked him.

"Uh, yeah." he answered.

"Good, because Dumbledore has requested to speak with you and Miss Granger." she said sounding a bit annoyed at the fact that she couldn't keep her patients in bed longer. "Here" she said handing him some clothes. "Your friend Mr. Weasley delivered them to me earlier." Harry took the clothes and closed the curtains around his bed and got dressed quickly. When he opened his curtains Hermione was awake, and looking around.

"Herm, Dumbledore needs to see us. You should get dressed." Hermione took the clothes Ron had brought for her off of the nightstand next to her bed and closed the curtains. Five minutes later Hermione emerged wearing a light pink shirt and jeans. Harry couldn't help but think how beautiful she was. "Let's go." Harry said and they walked out of the infirmary and made their way up to Dubledore's office. Hermione found Harry's hand as they walked and slipped her hand into his, as they continued to walk. When they reached Dumbledore's office Harry remembered the password from earlier that year and said it (Bertie Botts Every Flavor Beans) and they entered dropping each others hands and sitting down. Dumbledore was not smiling as usual but looking very serious.

"You two along with Miss Chang have killed Voldemort for good. You will all receive awards for special services to the school." He said still looking very serious. "But, I need to know what Miss Chang did to help Voldemort, just to ensure that her story is true." He said. So Harry and Hermione dived into the story of all the previous events between Harry, Hermione, and Cho. By the time they finished, Dumbledore was still listening intently and twidling his thumbs on his desk. "I see. I hope the Ministry will believer Miss Chang's story, otherwise she will be put on trial. You two are free to go." Harry and Hermione got up and walked out, making their way to Gryffindor tower. Harry glanced at Hermione sideways and noticed tears, falling silently down her cheeks. Her tears made him want to change the world so it didn't hurt her anymore. Because no matter what she was in the world, at that moment and forever she meant everything to him. And when he looked her in the eyes, he traveled to the depths of her soul, and he could say a million things without a trace of sound. And he knew that his own life was inevitable, consumed within the rhythmic beatings of her very heart. He loved her for a million reasons, no paper would do it justice. It wasn't a thing of the mind, but of the heart. A feeling. Only felt. (A/N: sorry you guys I got a little poetic there, back to the story.) And as he stood there, he kissed her softly, but with all the love he had for her, and then hugged her tightly.

"Hermione, I love you." And Harry prayed she would say the same, although in his heart he knew she would say it back.

"I love you too Harry." She said, her tears slowing.

"Why are you crying, Hermi?" He whispered into her ear, still holding her in his embrace.

Hermione pulled back, staring right into his eyes. "To be honest, Harry, I don't know." she smirked a bit, thinking that she must sound stupid. But Harry understood what it felt like to cry for no reason at all, he need not ask her anything else. They began to walk to the Gryffindor tower again, Harry with his arm around Hermione's shoulders, and Hermione with her arm around Harry's back. As they entered the common room, there were cheers from Ron, and the rest of the Gryffindors. Fred and George we yelling 'Party!' and that's exactly what they did. People all over that day were celebrating the final downfall of the Dark Lord. Most of the celebrating lasted all through the night but the celebration in Gryffindor tower was put to an end by Professor McGonagall shouting at them all to go to bed. Even As Harry went to bed, he couldn't help but smile. His nightmares had subsided finally. The high pitched laugh that he normally heard in his dreams was replaced by the soft, sweet giggle of Hermione. That night every one of his dreams were sweet.

~~The End~~

A/N: I personally think that chapter kind of sucked but you'll just have to live with it cuz I'm done with this story!! I'm sorry it took soo long to get out I've had this file on my comp for about 2 months and just didn't upload it onto ff.n sorry. Oh well. I'm working on the next chapter of Coming Together (the D/H fic) and I PROMISE you that will be out soon. I'm also going to write a song fic to a Michelle Branch song (that girl rocks!). The songfic might come out first...I had a little writers block and songs help me with getting a story going. Plus stupid school started 2 weeks ago and the teachers are bombarding me with homework which totally sucks. Anyway, I hope you liked this story and let me remind you to: REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!!! I don't know if I'll write a sequel...I doubt it. But watch out for my upcoming stories! Thanks to all the awesome peeps who reviewed and I am now on a bunch of peeps favorites lists. If I'm on your fav list could you let me know in the review? Thanks. Love ya'll!!!


End file.
